Wanted:Maid
by Mew Sango
Summary: Running away from her half-sister, Kikyou and her mother, Kagome took a job as a maid. She cleans up after the owner's younger son, Inuyasha Takeuchi, a.k.a Mr. Playboy. But can she survive without the past getting her? And can she fall in love? InuKag
1. Running Away

Okay, I'm just going to focus on **_this _**latest fic. The other fanfic I've created and wrote lost my interest in them. I'm really sorry, since I'm really a bad authoress and all. sigh In this fanfic I've decided to make it normal and everyday basic. But this story would have angst shit going around, along with a lime scene or maybe I can convert it into lemon....depend on my mood and my schedule.

**Miyako: Are you really going to focus in this story and possibly writing the _whole_ thing?**

**Amie **(kekeke that's my name)**:Actually.....yes. Like many other of my story, I didn't want to finish it or continue the latest chapter. So basically this is my first fanfic to complete it.**

**Miyako: Will you be able to update faster?**

**Amie: Ummm......no comment. I'll try my best to update faster, and pray to god I don't slack off or do something stupid like breaking my own computer. Also I'm really young to write fanfic that's rated R. I suck at english LOL! I have problem with that language.**

**Miyako: So....does this means you're going to update slower than before?**

**Amie: .....Shut up!**

**Miyako: Fine.....sheesh! If you do update slower I'll sue you!**

**Amie: ignores her Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha nor the gang.**

And remember......**no flames**! I spend my 5 months just to write.....probably 'cause I don't have a life.

"words"-talking

'words'-thinking

**Chapter 1: Running away**

Slowly crawling out of her small window, Kagome Higurashi quietly made her escape. Wearing black outfit to match the dark night sky, she made her get away. Why is she doing this? It all began when her mother died giving birth to her, then her father passed away when she was entering kindergarten. The way Kikyou's mother treat her like a rag doll. The way her older half-sister, Kikyou, made fun of her and the way she always gets away from crimes she committed making Kagome taking the blame and punishment. Putting on a scowl face and quietly cursing, Kagome jumped off her window and skillfully grab the nearest branch making her way down the tree. She thank god for giving her this special unique skills that she took gymnastic lesson along with Tai Kwon Do.

Smiling evilly to herself that she took her mother's car key from the counter of the kitchen. Her mother may not be the brightest person on earth, but putting something that leads something precious out in the open could be the most idiotic thing. Unlocking the Mitsubishi, she hopped in the car, putting her large yellow backpack next to her, she quietly started the engine, and began driving towards to her best friend's house, Sango.

Flipping out her cellular phone, Kagome quickly called her. She heard the ring tone for a few time till the voice of her best friend answered her. "Hello?" she said with a raspy voice. Kagome looked at the digital clock in front of her and smirk. It read 3:25 in morning, meaning that people in the city should be fully sound asleep. "Sango, it's me Kagome," Kagome said with excitement in her voice. "Why are you calling me this early? Don't you know we have school tomorrow. But, why do you sound happy and cheerful?" Sango ask with concern. Kagome smiled big and wide, "I manage to escape that house and away from those bitches." Sango's eyes grew big, "You did **what**? No wonder you called me so early. Why though?" Kagome answer her question without hesitation, "Well, we **are** graduating in a few months, and I **am** old enough to get a job without any problem. I just need to spend the night at your house and I'll quickly find a job through the newspaper." Sango frown, but she agree. "Alright. But just one night, if you have difficulty finding a job, I'll happily let you stay longer." "Thanks Sango." Kagome hanged up putting her cellular phone back in her pocket and focus her eyes on the road.

Parking in front of her house, Kagome walked to the front door and knocked quite loudly. The door flung opened revealing a girl wearing her PJ featuring a picture of favorite cat, her hair tied up in a messy bun, and with an annoying look on her face. "It's rude to wake up people when they don't know that their best friend manage to escape from her mother and twin sister." Sango lived with only her younger brother, Kohaku who would be release in the hospital in 2 weeks. Her parents died in a car accident when she was fourteen. She inherit her parent's life insurance and all the money they saved up locked in the bank. It took her quite a while to get use to the loneliness, but Sango was a strong girl, much stronger than Kagome herself.

"Nice to meet you too Sango," Kagome said in sarcasm. She walked in the house, taking off her black sneakers, and slowly made her way to Sango's room. Sango quietly closed the door and locked it, following Kagome back to her room. Sighing happily, Kagome landed on Sango's feather bed and smiled happily. "I see you're quite happy about leaving your family," Sango came in with a glass of water in her hand. Sitting up straight Kagome look straight towards her, "You have no idea what's like to live in that hell hole. I've been waiting 13 years to escape, but no matter what Kikyou will always hunt me down," Kagome said. (**A/N:** If you're confuse why she waited 13 years, you have to add by 5 when her father died. So basically, Kagome is 18 years old getting ready to leave high school.)

"Well at least you're not alone. Your mother practically raised you, not the sweet kind of mother that loves you and take care of you, more like the opposite way of that special loving mother, but more brutal." Sango said as she sat down next to the happy/anger Kagome. Kagome sigh and stare at the white ceiling, her thoughts only focusing on what she's going to do next after escaping her family. What if Kikyou going to hunt her down again? What if she couldn't find any job, then what should she do next? Things like those kept on her mind, was she doing the right thing? A hand in front of her started moving up and down as her pupil followed. She snapped out of her thought and look at Sango.

"Why don't we go to sleep and talk this over during school? We have a big calculus test and I need sleep or else I'm going to fail. I doubt you just ace this test easily," Sango said shaking her head. Kagome broke out a small giggle and shook her head, "Alright I'll let you sleep. Calculus isn't my favourite subject, but the grades matter to me." Sango jumped up and ran to her closet taking out two blue blankets and a purple pillow. She lay it on the floor next to her bed, and gave Kagome her extra PJ. "Here.You can change in the washroom." Kagome gladly took the PJ and exit the room putting on the pajama. She tied her hair, brushed her teeth with the extra toothbrush laying next to Sango's, used the toilet, and walked back to the room. Laying on top of one of the blanket, her head on the purple pillow and she covered herself with the second blanket. Sango was already in bed sleeping soundly. She shifted her body to the window and quietly whisper, "Miroku...." Kagome let out a snort and rolled her eyes, reminding herself to embarrass Sango when she called out her boyfriend's name. Her eyes grew heavy and she let out a stiff yawn. She then fell in her own world where there's **no** Kikyou and her father was alive and well.

Morning came pretty quickly for the two developed young women. The sun burn brightly through the glass window making the girls cover their face with either a blanket or a pillow. Just when they return to their deep slumber, the alarm clock turned off knocking the girl half awake. Sango groan and end up pulling the plug to end the insane sound she kept hearing for the past 10 years. Rubbing her eyes with her fist and blink for a few times, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Kagome didn't bother to wake up. She intends to sleep in and slack off for the rest of the day. Freedom was now entering her life. Never in her life how this moment mean to her, and know she can do any girls in high school are doing, beside sex and drugs. She made up her mind that she won't do sex with men she called strangers to her. She admitted she's a virgin but she wasn't ashame. There's plenty of other girls that are just like her, just waiting for the perfect man to be the first one to take her innocent.

Sango came back bursting with energy. Seeing Kagome on the floor sounding asleep, Sango frowned. "Kagome, wake up! School starts in 2 hours, also the test is coming up soon." She frowned again when Kagome just stirr but didn't reply anything. Then, an idea came up. Smiling with glee, Sango exit the room and fill a bucket full of cold water and carefully enter the room once more. With a giggle, Sango dumped the water right in front of Kagome. With a scream, Kagome's eye snapped opened as she scrambled up from her bed. "SANGO! That's so cold!" Kagome started to shiver, she wrapped her arms around her wet body as the PJ cling to her skin.

"That's what you get Kagome. Sure, you're out of that house. But that doesn't mean you can skip school any day you know." Sango lecture her. Kagome pouted, placing her hands to her hips. "I get it. Sheesh! Give me 30 minutes," she said and exit the room. Kagome then first stripped down her wet soaked PJ and stepped in the shower. Turning the water allowing hot water touch her bare skin, her mind then wandered off. Adding shampoo then conditioner, Kagome washed her raven black hair and then apply soap on her body feeling the substance washing the dirt away. Turning off the water, she stepped out and wrapped her body with a towel drying herself. Putting on a purple spagetti top, along with a blue skirt she then blow dry her black hair, Kagome left the bathroom. Picking up her backpack she then headed towards the kitchen where Sango was making breakfast.

"Morning!" Sango said as she gave Kagome an instant noodle cup. "Sorry, I ran out of food." Kagome gladly took up and smile brightly, "Don't worry, I have a fond of instant noodle." Breakfast went well as the two girl chat and began eating. Time began to slip as they threw the cup in the garbage and the chopsticks in the sink. "Fuck! We have less than 15 minutes to arrive," cursed Sango as she stared at the kitchen clock. "Not a problem. Remember, I stole my mother's car. So we'll arrive there before the bell begins to ring," Kagome said happily. She took out her car key and started dangling it in front of Sango's face.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" she cried and drag Kagome to her silver porche. Sango practically threw her in her own car while she ran to the passenger seat and ordered to to drive. Kagome gulped, started her engine and began to step on the exhaust pedal. Gripping her hands on the steering wheel and started driving to school as fast as possible. "Hurry up Kagome we only have 5 minutes left!" Sango urged her. Kagome put a scowl face,"I'm driving as fast I can go! Would you please calm down, I told you we'll make it in time," cried out Kagome. Her eyes focus on the road ahead of her. Just when she saw the traffic light turned yellow, she increase her speed while Sango was startled and grab the handle bar. Just when everything went slow motion, a red infinity mini convertible quickly turn almost slamming Kagome's porche. Kagome got startled as she slow down her car. She opened her window and yelled out, "Watch where you're going, you fuck head!" The driver in front of her with silver hair, opened his window and pulled out his middle finger as his answer.

"That nerve of him! I can't believe he would do something crazy like that!" Kagome began yelling mostly towards herself. "By the way he was driving, I think he goes to our school," Sango said as she pointed out the road he disappear in. Kagome grip the steering wheel tighter, "If I do catch that bastard, I'll beat him up till he's in an acoma," Kagome said with a threat. Sango look at Kagome as if she's a version of herself. "I think you hang out with me far too much Kagome," Sango said, feeling deja vu around herself. Kagome ignored her and parked her car next to the same red infinity convertible.

Running as fast as their feet can carry them, Sango and Kagome race to their classroom door. Lightly pushing Sango's shoulder, Kagome ran ahead of her. "Cheater!" Sango yelled back. Kagome smile even bigger when she entered the room. "I win! In your face Sango!" she shouted brightly as Sango entered the room panting her ass off. Clutching her chest while walking to her desk, she plop down and stared at Kagome darkly. "Just because you pushed me off course doesn't mean you'll get away from it!"

Classes went by well. Luckily for Kagome, Kikyou wasn't in any of her classes for the day. Everything went well but when the clock strikes twelve she knew things would turn ugly. Kagome quickly ran to her locker shoving her binder, textbook, and other belonging. Then she grab her lunch and speedily went to the courtyard where Sango was saving a seat for her. "Kagome! Over here!" Sango shouted out, patting a seat next to her. Kagome gladly sat down, putting her bento box on top of the table. Stretching her arms, Kagome inhale a breath full of clean oxygen around her. "Finally some peace and quiet. Just the two of us eating lunch and no one is going to ruin it." (**A/N:** If you think it's yuri or something....then you're just sick minded...no offence.) "Actually, Kagome, Miroku is going to join with us too," Sango said with a worry look. All of Kagome's high spirit energy completely washed away from her body giving her a pale disgusting look.

Whenever Miroku was around he was bond to be with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Since Miroku and Inuyasha were best friend since pre-school they were really tight. And as for Kikyou, she's Inuyasha's new playmate. Kikyou been waiting this moment for Inuyasha to finally choose her and luck came her way. Everyone knew that Inuyasha is a playboy who picks any type of girls except for the nerds, fuck them up and dispose of them in a week straight. Since the week is coming to an end the look of Inuyasha's face is willing to break up with Kikyou any moment now. Kagome snickered quietly as she picked up her bento box. "I'm just going to study for the test then. I'll see in class Sango."

"B-But..." Sango tried to call out but missed her chance when Kagome disappeared in the crowd. Walking cautiously into the crowd she manage to catch a glimpse of Kikyou's hair. Trying to blend in with the crowd, Kagome manage to enter the building without anyone to stop her, much like Hojou or Kouga would do everytime they spotted her. Trying to catch her breath and her heart in a normal speeding rate, Kagome walked back to her locker. Seeing that she's the only one in the building because it's such a beautiful day and no one really want to stay inside. She stop right in front of the bulletin board and her eyes caught a glimpse of an ad.

_Wanted : Maid_

_Willing to pay. $120 per hour._

_Interview will be held at the Takeuchi Resident, 956 Anoki Avenue on May 6th._

_If interested contact Kaede at 556-935-2646 before May 5th._

_Hire maid will be living with the rest of the maids in this 7 story mansion. Free of charge._

Her eyes brighten up and decided to take the willing chance. The job won't be that bad since she's been cleaning up the house she live in since she was a child. The money was actually a good deal since you'll end up getting a load of money in less than a week. But the hardest thing about it was getting the job and how huge the mansion turned out to be. Just about she began pressing the button, a shadow overcome it.

"Well well, guess who I bump into," a cold non emotional voice echo the hall. Kagome froze. That voice...that voice soon began to haunt her mind....her body....and her soul. Her heart began to race until she felt her heart in her throat and the rythmn pounding in her ear. Looking up meeting face to face with the person she hated in the whole world, Kagome silently gulp holding her fear inside of her where it was ready to burst out. She tried to cover fear in her eyes with anger, luckily she took it.

"You're wondering why I didn't hunt you down and bring you back huh?" asked Kikyou. Kagome nodded her head cautiously, ready for anything to strike. Kikyou began to walk around making noises from her heel. Kagome's eye follow her every move until her eyes were at Kikyou's back. "I just want to give you a chance to see how you can survive out there. Though I knew you'll have to get a job, and rent an apartment. But as your older sister I'll give you an advise. For starter, you can work at WacDonald. Though the money is bogus, at least you have something. And I would recommend you to find the cheapest apartment there is. How about $50 per month? I'm sure that's the best way to survive," Kikyou said as if it was a diss.

Kagome snorted and looked straight at her. "You? Helping me? I think I can manage without your help. But why give me this freedom? Shouldn't **_your _**mother worry something about getting her car back?" There she goes again, now she just have to mention her mother. Making a mental note to hit herself after having a "**_friendly_**" discussion with Kikyou. Again, Kikyou smiled, which she barely does or if she even include it as her own emotion. "Mother doesn't waster her time memorizing things. It's lucky for you that she forgot the plate number to the car, and she couldn't give any specific description to what her car look like to the police. By the way Kikyou was acting, Kagome knew she was up to something. Kikyou rarely smile, the last time it ever happen was when Inuyasha picked her. But this smile seem different. It's more like anger and depression in her eyes when she either laugh or smirk.

She knew why, so Kagome decided to get payback on Kikyou for once. "What's wrong Kikyou? You seem depress. Does that mean Inuyasha finally got rid of you? Or maybe you're not pleasing him too well with your body?" Kikyou heard it loud and clear, her eyes narrow till they're barely slits. Kagome decided to continue, "Did he finally figured out you cheated on him with Naraku. God, I bet he pleasure you well and good. If I was rating your screams with other men, I'd give Naraku a 10." Kikyou clenched her fist, she clenched it so hard that her nail pierced her skin and red oozing liquid started to drip.

"You think you're all that huh?" asked Kikyou, with hatred in her voice. "One day little sister, you'll be in so much pain, I will try my best to ruin you're happiness, shatter your dreams and future," Kikyou threaten. The clock stroke to 12:55 and the bell began to chime. Students ran inside the building, while Kagome and Kikyou stood there, not even moving an inch. Kagome silently gulp, she waited and waited. Either she's going to leave or Kikyou, but they both stood still. Kagome hold her breath, class starts in 3 minutes, and her locker was at the other side of the wing. A group of slutty girls walked in the middle of where Kikyou and herself was standing. Kagome sigh in relief when Kikyou disappear among with the group of girls who she called her friends.

Now Kikyou was finally away from her, her toughest problem to solve is that job she want to apply.....

**Amie: I'm done! Wheeeeee.... (doing the happy dance)**

**Miyako: Very interesting....that took how many days?**

**Amie: Uh......3 (show three fingers)**

**Miyako: Slower or faster?**

**Amie: Hmmm... From my opinion it's faster..kekeke**

**Miyako: Wow! A new record!**

**Amie: Yes yes yes! (started bowing) Oh yeah....chapter 2 will be posted in 2-3 days, I promise! If I break it then I gotta be voted the worst authoress..hehe.**

Kekeke.....and remember review! And if you do review..I'm starting to make something that is called the **"Hall Of Reviewers"** for those people who deserve to be there. Plus my friend who's much much older than me is going to do the lemon scene! Bwuahahas! It'll be posted it in later chapters.

Ja ne!

**- Mew Sango**


	2. A Job To Succeed

Oh wow! My second chapter is now up eh? Kekeke.....I was thinking of changing it to romance/angst, but I don't think it suit this fic. Oh well...anyways if you're wondering where is the "**Hall Of Reviewers**" then you have to read the story first and **then** you can check the "**Hall Of Reviewers**"!

**Amie: Oh crap! I dunno what to write next....**

**Miyako: You still didn't say where the hall is.**

**Amie: If you just scroll down at the veery bottom then you'll be able to see it. Remember.....IT'S IN BOLD PRINTED!**

**Miyako: Is there 1 for every chapter?**

**Amie: How about I explain this to you? From the first chapter, people who review me would be appear in this chapter. And people who review me in this chapter will be appear in the next chapter. **

**Miyako: How many chapters are you gonna make and what if no one reviews?**

**Amie: I will be making about 20 chapter or more. And god don't jinx me on my story....there still a few year left for me till I hit adolescent hood.**

**Miyako: I'll shut up now...**

**Amie: Damn straight you do!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha. I only own character that are not in the show or other anime.**

"words"-talking

'words'-thinking

**Chapter 2: A Job to Succeed**

Kagome waited anxiously for the last and final bell to ring. She just needs to phone Kaede and stay over at Sango's house for one more night. Staring at the clock as the second hand started ticking not even close to three. Half paying attention to the teacher's announcement and half paying attention to the clock, Kagome decided to let time slip and focus on her English teacher. "Since you all will be graduating in less than two months, I would like to pair you guys off with your last assignment," Mrs.Toudaiji began. Kagome began to perk up, getting an itchy feeling she'll be looking forward to this new assignment. "I would like to pair boy/girl. No if or buts. I made up my mind. However, you will be assigned to do an interview with your partner about their life, and family heritage. I want complete sentences, no runs off, full paragraphs, try to make it creative, and neatly printed," she instructed her students. (**A/N: **In this fic, students whose graduating gets at least two months of no homework, test, and teacher. They can do whatever they want, but can't violate the laws. Also, in the two months are prom, sports events, prep rallies, and of course, the ceremony.)

Kagome didn't mind who's her partner is, she just pray to god she doesn't end up with either Inuyasha, Kouga or Hojo. Today _was_ her lucky day, so she might not end up with them. Mrs. Toudaiji slowly called out partner by partner, and Kagome's heart began race. Didn't she say she doesn't care whom she's going to end up with? No matter what, her heart's speed increases as Ms. Toudaiji continued. "Miroku, you're with Sango. Kouga, you're with Ayame. Hiruma, you're with Eri..."

'Oh god, oh god,' she mentally chanted in her head. The reason why she doesn't want to be partner with Inuyasha was that she avoided him for the past four good years. She heard all this rumor about him. How every single girl talked about him 24/7. She was very lucky how he was never in her class for the past four years also. She remembered she locked herself in her room whenever Inuyasha came over to visit Kikyou. She would've thanked Kikyou when she told him she never had a sister and was the only child.

"Uzuki, you're with Minako. That leaves with Inuyasha, you're with Kagome. But I warn you Mr. Takeuchi, if you end up hurting her, I'll make sure your father will get a phone call from me," Mrs. Toudaiji threaten. Inuyasha snorted, as he walked over to the young girl or rather say, his next toy. He took an empty desk and slide it next to hers. Kagome froze as her nose began to smell an expensive cologne, she began cursing which she rarely does. She knows he sat next to her and he knows that too. One thing Inuyasha doesn't know is that this girl didn't seduce him. He frowned, didn't every girl does that to him? He smirked, 'So she wants a challenge. This is going to get very interesting.'

Kagome tried her best to ignore him, trying not to look into his gorgeous amber eyes. She took out a clean line paper and began to get serious. Inuyasha, on the other hand, wants to do some fun with her. He examines her first. She was beautiful that was true. Far beautiful compare to any other girl he's with. He love staring at her brown chocolate eyes, but he can never tear his eyes away from her. Her full pink lips, wants him to lick his own lips, trying to imagine what she'll taste like when her lips were on his. Her silky raven hair matches perfectly with her well tone skin. Not too dark, and not too light. He then looked at her body. She has perfect curves, which was true. She was well fit, the way he knows, she's not anorexic. The most thing he was drawn into was her breast. They were perfect to him, and god if he began to start imagining how he's going to fuck her senseless, his erection might harden up and his arousal might intoxicate the whole room. Lastly, he then look at her well tone smooth legs. She must've taken great care of her body because Inuyasha has never seen anyone who look so innocent and beautiful, even if she only wore a spaghetti top and a skirt that stop at her mid thighs. (**A/N: **I wrote that paragraph. No one helped me. I simply used my brain to help me out. And no, I'm not sick hahas! I don't write lemon that's for sure.)

Kagome became irritated. Here she was, sitting next to a playboy, which she can't help herself but to admit he is really hot. Here, she was doing her work, while he was working his eyes on her legs. Thinking without hesitation, she cross her arms and look at him with nothing but anger. "My face is up here, not down there." He stop examining her and looked up. All he knows is that she's mad and he began to like her even more. With that he began to play along with her, "What's wrong princess? Don't tell me you're anxious to get in bed with me." He smirk and place his hands on her thighs and started massaging.

That set Kagome on rage. Inuyasha Takeuchi, the football captain, the most popular and hottest guy, the playboy and the richest boy in Japan was touching her thighs. No one ever touches her there, and no one gets away from it, even if he's well known around the school. She felt his hand moving toward her upper thighs, and she blush furiously when his hand went under the rim her skirt. She shakes the blush off her face and slap his hands away. "Don't you know we're in school, and better yet, don't you have to do your work as well?" There he goes again putting on his famous smirk, and started leaning toward her ear. "If you want me that bad, how about we skip this shit we're doing and come back to my place," he said huskily. She shivers from his hot breaths that enter her ear.

But she mentally slapped herself. Was she falling for Inuyasha's charm? No. She can't. She won't allow him to touch her body. "You'll be the last man on earth for me to sleep with you. Why don't you go and fuck another girl? I bet there's a million of them you haven't screw them up yet." He frowned a bit, but he examine her a bit more closely. He smelled it, he knew, she's a virgin. That's why she wouldn't allow him. He smiled really big and decided to challenge himself. He decided he wants to be the first one to claim her, and he's the _only _man to touch her. "I prefer you in my bed, keeping my bed sheet nice and warm," he once again whisper in her ear.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. If Inuyasha keeps on giving her his charms and his lines, she might end up doing suicide just to give him an idea what he's doing to her. And with that she kicks the leg of the desk with all her might, making the desk wobble and tip over along with Inuyasha.With a loud crash, Inuyasha ended up on the floor with the desk on top of him, cursing loudly as he rubbed his head from the impact Kagome gave him. Kagome smiled to herself as she collected her things when the bell chime loudly. Walking out to the door she heard Inuyasha yelled out, "Bitch! I'm not done with you!" She shook her head and quietly replied, "What a jerk."

She once again took out her phone and began dialing Kaede's phone number. She heard the familiar dial tone at first until an elderly voice answer. Kagome smiled big and began to speak. "Hi, I'm here to apply myself as a maid. My name? It's Kagome Higurashi. You've rescheduled the interview today? Yes, I'll be there. Bye." Throwing her phone in her school bag, Kagome ran out of the school building, unlocked the door to her car, and began igniting her engine. She really wants this job, no matter how hard she's going to prove she'll be able to do it, she just hopes they'll peacefully give her it. Finding the mansion wasn't difficult since it was the hugest house in Tokyo and it wasn't hard to spot. Parking close to the Kamiya property, Kagome finds herself standing right in front of a masterpiece.

Slowly walking to the black gate, where two men in black suit and sunglasses, Kagome gently smiled at them but she was actually quite nervous. "I'm here for the interview that was reschedule today." They looked at her for a moment and slowly nodded, opening the gate, they allowed her in. Kagome walked on the white pavement path looking around the view she was so amazed and thought it was the most beautiful place to live in. No wonder they hire professional and can make billions of dollars in less than a month. Kagome shook her head, and opened the two polished oak doors and suddenly gasped. 'No wonder they need to hire more maids. This place is HUGE!' Kagome was awed.

She also sees a line forming and slowly walks to it, knowing it must be the line to the job. This gave her another heart attack since the line to the job was so long. Everyone seems competitive except for Kagome who has no idea why. Most of the girls in the line up, Kagome has to admit, are rather preppy and a bit sluttish to be maids. She snorted, probably they're here just because of some rich ass guy. Mentioning rich, it reminds her of Inuyasha, but she shakes off that thought off her head. 'Yeah right, like Inuyasha would live here.' The line gradually began moving, and Kagome could see that the line goes all the way to a while pearl door on the right side of the hall.

Twenty minutes of waiting and Kagome was exhausted of stalling around. This interview seems to take forever and it was past five. Kagome really needs to call Sango after this so she can stay at her place for one more night. So far, no one called out that someone already has that job, Kagome began to have hope, knowing the girls in front of her will get rejected because the way they act, she thinks they've never experience cleaning before. Seeing that the white door was next to her, she sigh in relief.

Going into the room, Kagome found herself standing in front of an elderly woman who's about around 75 years old. Nervously sitting down on a chair, sitting in a manner way, Kagome smiled brightly. Kaede looked at the girl in front of her and nodded her head. "I presume you're Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head solemnly but kept quiet. Kaede put her wrinkles' hands together and began asking her questions. "Why are you here? And what makes you want this position as a maid?"

Kagome gulps. Is it okay to trust an old woman? But, she does seem sincere and trustworthy, so Kagome began to answer. "Well, to start off, I ran away from home. I stayed over at my friend's house for the night and of course, I need a job. I saw one of your ads at my school, so I decided to take it. I've been cleaning up the house since I was little." Kaede nodded, and her shoulder began to loosen up a bit. "I see you're different. Many of the girls I've talk to wanted to have this job just because the owner's younger son lives here." Kagome began to get curious. "Who is the owner's son's name?"

Kaede just smiles. "I see you, child, have not known who he is. He is Inuyasha. His older brother, Sesshomaru, works with his father, Inutaisho, making his company 10 time richer than it was before." Kagome went pale. Did she just call out Inuyasha's name? 'Oh god, that means Inuyasha does lives in this house.' Kaede chuckled, "I see you seem to know him, but therefore despise him." Kagome nodded her head and sigh, "You have no idea how much." But then, Kagome began to wonder. What position of a maid she was going to do. "I have one more question. What type of maid in this position, I'm interviewing going to do?" Kaede look serious and look at her with sympathy. "In this position, the chosen maid will be one of Inuyasha's. She'll be cleaning up his room, and mostly cleaning up after him. But I do warn you child, most of Inuyasha's maids eventually fall in love with him. Actually, almost half of the young staff does. And since I've decided you should get the job since I see you're tougher than any other girl, smart, and know what's right."

Kagome jumped out of her seat and shook Kaede's hand. "Thank you! I promise I'll make this house brand new." Kaede nodded but then stop her from departing the room. "Actually child, this is only half of the interview. You must go to the next room to finish off. That's where Inuyasha will be waiting. He wishes to know the girl I've chosen for the job." Kagome's left eye began to twitch.'I-Inuyasha....Why him?!" Kagome shook Kaede's hand once again, and slowly exit the room, and once again face Inuyasha.

Standing in front of another white door with a golden handle, she knew in there was Inuyasha. He was waiting for someone to open this door, and Kagome would shudder every time he was close by. Taking a big breath, she slowly held the handle, turning it clockwise and pushed it open. The lights were turn on that's for sure. There, she saw Inuyasha sitting on a chair facing the door, now, facing her. She stood there. There is no way she'll be moving another inch or away from the door. He stood up, backing away from his chair and started to move toward her.

"So I see you finally accept my offer," he said with amusement on his face. Kagome was mad, she was here for something important and now Inuyasha just has to ruin her happiness that she pass half of the interview. She cross her arm and look him hard in the eye. "I refuse to accept. I'm here to get my job, and if you easily hand it over to me, then there will be a slight chance I'll accept." She could trick him. Thinking that if he gives her it, she'll just walk out that door easily without him seducing her. Inuyasha's lift an eyebrow. "Oh? Hmmm....I'll think I'll give it to you right now. But first you got to show me you mean it."

He then wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. She blush furiously. His touch was so warm and comfortable that she wants to melt into his arms. But no, he's a player, that means Kagome was ready whenever he began to make his move. Inuyasha began to inhale a breath full of her wonderful scent. He began to love it more and more. He knew she was different and that she won't do something stupid like actually sleep with him right away. He then dug his nose in her and mumble, "If you really mean it then kiss me." (**A/N:** Is THAT OOC?! I have no idea if it is. If you think it is, please tell me that hahas because I don't want my character to be OOC in this story. Wheee! A kiss eh? Accept or decline? Hmmm....)

Her heart beat stopped. She began to think he knows she really didn't mean it. What's worse, she never had her first kiss! Kouga always tried to claim that first kiss, but it never happen. Hojo was too dull to think about anything, and yet he kept on giving her gifts for no occasion. But she _has_ to get this job no matter what. Even if she has to kiss Inuyasha to get it. To her, Inuyasha would keep the words he's been saying that if she kiss him he'll give it to her. She gasps when he began to plant kisses on her neck and began going up. She clench her hands on his red T-shirt when he slowly makes his way toward her chin and under her lower lip.

He looked at her lips, and began licking his own. His arousal began spread across the room and started to claim her lip. She felt it. It was warm and yet she enjoyed it. She closed her eyes and he did also. There was something about kissing her. It felt right to him. But he wonders why. He've kissed millions of girls and yet she was the best of all of them. He decided he should enjoy it while he still can. She began to loosen her grip on his shirt and her tense feeling began to wash away. She once again gasp when she felt his tongue licked her bottom lip pleading to know what she taste like. The kiss grew intense when he enter inside her mouth. All he knew, she tasted sweet like candy. She got used to this new feeling and began to play around with him. She began to push his tongue away from her mouth using her own. She bit back her giggle when he growl that escape from his throat as they both tried to dominate one another since Inuyasha want this kiss to last longer.

Kagome finally decided they should end this since she was running out of oxygen to breathe. She slightly pushed him off of her, slowly prying her lips off of his. He put on a scowl face and tried claim her lips once more but she shook her head and place her finger on his lips before he could take over her. "You didn't say how many kisses I'm suppose to give you. Now aren't you going to give me what I've been asking for?" He began to slump. He totally forgot about their agreement. 'Damn. Why does her kiss has to be that powerful.' "Keh!You move in the mansion tomorrow. My chauffeur will pick you up tomorrow around three. You start the day after you move in. Your shifts are on only Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. You get Wednesday, Friday, and Saturdays as your day off."

Nodding her head, she straighten her skirt. "That seems fair. Oh yeah, and please don't tell anyone I'm your maid and I live with you. And if I see any rumor about us, I'll make sure you won't have kids." He narrow is eyes. "Is that a threat?" Kagome began to snort. "Of course it is you idiot, what else would I say? Oh Inuyasha, you make me the happiest girl in the world," she pretended to look happily, her eyes sparkle with glee. Inuyasha grin, "And I can make you the happiest girl in the world if you simply allow me." Kagome rolled her eyes and lightly pushed him away from her. "This conversation is over. You better keep your word Inuyasha. Even if I can't guarantee you won't get kids, I'll make sure you won't get laid for a very long time." Kagome gave a once glance look at him and left the room with a rush. Jumping around like a retard she hurry her way to Sango's house to tell her the good news.

Inuyasha slumped on his chair and sigh indignantly. His mind was still on that kiss. Why did it affect him like that? Why did he bother he wants to see her every day, holding her in his arm and die in her scent? He knew tomorrow will be challenging because she'll be living in here. Better yet, why don't he surprise her with something magnificent as a welcome home gift? He grinned and began to run to his room.

By the next week Kagome Higurashi will definitely be head of over heel . . . and he'll make sure she will.

**Amie: Holy crap I actually finished a chapter in 3 days!**

**Miyako: I'm impress....**

**Amie: Is this too much fluff? I'm really horrible at writing fluff hahas! I'm not a romantic type person.**

**Miyako: Nope. Not a lot of fluff. I just like it when Kagome kick the desk and Inuyasha fell. **

**Amie: Hahas I know eh? It is drama, so I just add a bit of everything keke.....I'm evil.**

**Miyako: Where is the Hall of Reviewers?**

**Amie: Right under here....(point under)**

**Hall of Reviewers**

**Lyn : **You're my first reviewer! Wow! And here you go my second chapter is up! enjoy it while you can! Hahas!

**CrescentCorpse : **Isn't Kikyou always bad?? Didn't you know she took Midoriko's soul so she can live? That's stupid lol! It was in the manga not in the anime though so yeah hahas!

**Silver Fox Spirit : **Thanks for loving my story! Hahas! I always love other people's work except for mine. Argh, English is the worst language! I'm sure you won't have a problem with it. I end up getting only a B. Isn't that bull? But ignore me 'cause I'm talking to myself hahas and look chapter 2 is up!

**InuBabe1313: **You love it THAT much?! Keke I don't blame you but thanks! And don't worry I'll make Kikyou will be in Excruciating pain! But that will be in later chapterss so you have to wait.

**Chi-chi : **Thank you very much. Doesn't a lot of people hate Kikyou? She's like the main character for only hatred. Someone should really kill her. It doesn't matter who but she needs to die LOL!

**Kitsune : **I'm trying not too! But it's sooo tempting!! I have homework for like the first day of schoool! It's sooo evill! But at least you're now satisfy chappy 2 is out right?!

Remember to review and leave comment keke. I write fanfic for a living you know.....hahas!

**-Mew Sango**


	3. Settling In

Oh my.....my third chapter. Somehow writing fanfic is getting way to complicated to me. Kekeke...but I don't mind the challenge.Gack...I hate school. It's like a jail house....but yet it's a good thing I survive. Well....hope you like this chapter. I'll make sure there's fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome.

**Amie: Fluff, fluff, fluff. What would my story would be like without fluff?**

**Miyako: Probably some crazy shit would happen. LOL!**

**Amie: That would be true. Hmm....should I try to make it a dark fluff between Inu/Kag?**

**Miyako: Uh....no. It should be a dangerous fluff between them.**

**Amie: Oooh..hahas! I agree!**

**Miyako: Enough chit chatting. Start writing woman!**

**Amie: Ma'am yes ma'am! This maggot isn't worthy enought to write ma'am! -mumble- so bossy these days......**

**Disclaimer- If I pay Rumiko Takahashi a million dollars...would she give me Inuyasha? But...I don't have the money. That means I have no right to own him..though it would be cool to own Sesshomaru! Kekeke...**

"words"-talking

'words'-thinking

**Chapter 3: Settling In**

The afternoon came by quickly and Kagome began to pace back and forth. The clock strokes a quarter past two and yet she's anxious. Sango off dazing in the kitchen, drinking her coffee, and began to sigh quite often. Kagome stopped her pacing and decided to sit next to Sango for the next 40 minutes. Kagome began to slouch on her wooden chair and her chin on the dining table. Sango's sighing began to irritate her so she took her coffee mug and began to drink the rest of it. Noticing her coffee mug wasn't in her possession, Sango looked at Kagome with suspicion. Kagome pretended to look innocent. "Just because you're off to another world doesn't mean you should leave your coffee out in the open."

Sango gave her a hearty smile. "But Kagome! I can't believe you actually kiss him! What's more surprising to me is that he's your first kiss!" Kagome shot back an annoyance looks. "_He's _ the one who started the whole kissing thing. _I_ have to agree because _I_ wanted this job more than anything! Just because I let him kiss me doesn't mean there would be more." Sango shook her head as she pours another cup of coffee. "Kagome...When a boy and a girl kiss it means something. It means that they're more than just friends and they want to take the next step as a couple. A kiss represents love. It's like saying 'I love you' but more passionate way."

Kagome rolled her eyes for Sango's slack of intelligent. "Sango...We are talking about Inuyasha Takeuchi here. He kisses millions of girls and they mean nothing to him. And beside, Inuyasha would never know the meaning of love." Sango nodded her head in agreement. "That's true. That boy only thinks women were created for sex. At least Miroku has some sense in him." Kagome stood up and poke Sango's forehead. "Earth to Sango. He's been groping you since junior high. You knock the poor guy unconscious too many time, maybe he change his way because you gave him amnesia or maybe he's afraid of being killed by you." Sango frowned and swap Kagome's finger. "Like I said. Miroku is much gentler than Inuyasha. At least he treats a girl properly."

Kagome once again shook her head in disagreement. "That's because you threaten him if he didn't quit his lecherous behavior, you'll dump him." Sango choked on her coffee. "I did not! All I said to him was if he didn't quit his lecherous behavior, I'll never date him again." Kagome lean her back against the kitchen counter and looked at her. "Right...Remember Sango, I was there. I caught all the action between you guys. How is it hard not to listen?" Sango kept quiet. Kagome is very intellectual, there is no way Sango could ever get out of a mess she and Kagome constantly fight over.

A loud beep sound overcomes the quiet house. Kagome knew it was Inuyasha's chauffeur picking her up. "That's my ride. I better get going." Sango nodded, but she first gave Kagome a big hug. "Take care of yourself. If Inuyasha did something horrible to you, make sure to call me so I can deal with this bastard." Kagome giggle and return the hug. Someone began to knock on the door and Sango stopped hugging Kagome. "He must be here. You better get going Kagome or I'll kick you out." Kagome laugh and she began to pick up her luggage. "Yes ma'am."

Opening the door, a young man in bright navy blue suit wearing a matching hat smiled and nodded his head. Kagome gave him her luggage as he shows her the way to the limo. He put the luggage in the truck and quickly walks back to the door and opened it for her. She smiled and quickly took a glance at his name tag. It reads Hojou. 'Hojou?! He's Inuyasha's chauffeur?!' She didn't say anything as she climbs in the limo. He closed the door and then quickly scurried to the driver seat. Once the limo began to move, looking at the window her mind began to wander off.

Hojou took a glance at Kagome at his mirror. She looks very pretty and he wonders if it was for Inuyasha. Hojou really wants to talk to her, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow him. Inuyasha threatens him if he touches or speak to Kagome he'll get his ass fire. He sigh, if only Kagome didn't take this job, he'll ask her out, catch a movie, and probably share a kiss. (**A/N: **-snort- yeah right......that bimbo? I will never make Kagome actually want Hojou to kiss her...that's just wrong keke...and if you're a Hojou/Kagome fan..I'm really sorry to say it right here.)

Kagome was bored out of her wits. Sure this limo is awesome, but there's nothing to do! Looking around herself, she saw a remote control and decided to use it. Looking unsure of the button, she shrug and began messing it around. She clicks one button, and seconds later a machine popped out and began to mix something up. It turns out to be a bubble tea maker and Kagome awed. "This is so cool!" She began to play with it some more until she finally figures out how to turn on the radio, tv, DVD player, and a machine that serve you food. Just when things started to get interesting, the limo finally halts to a sudden stop. Kagome stopped what's she was doing and looked out in the window. There stood the seven story mansion in its glory as the sun beam down upon it.

The door swung open, and Kagome gently got off the limo and began to stretch her arms from the long ride. She soon began to jog up the stairs that leads to the house and gratefully opening the two-way door. "Oh my god.." Kagome whispered as her eye began to follow the staffs. Each and one of every one of them has a specific duty. Some began to carry laundry, some began cleaning the floor, some dust the furniture, and other seems to be running around like maniacs. A young girl who was about Kagome's age smiled and shook her hand. "Hi! Welcome to the Takeuchi resident. My name is Ayumi and I'm also one of Inuyasha's maids." Kagome smiled weakly and responded, "Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

Ayumi nodded her head and let go. "Follow me. Master Inuyasha isn't home right now but he told me the room you're going to be staying in." Kagome looked confused but didn't bother saying anything but to follow Ayumi. Ayumi decided to take the elevator and Kagome just followed. While in the elevator, Ayumi soon became a pest. Kagome thought her blabbering would give her a migraine. Ayumi suddenly stopped and looked at Kagome. "I forgot to tell you. Once you unpack and settle in your new room and come by again and I'll give you the tour around the mansion. Just remember the main level is where the dining room, kitchen, living room, entertainment room, Inutaisho's office and family room are. The second level is where the men's bedroom. The third level is ours. The fourth level is for important guests. The fifth level is Inuyasha's bedroom. The sixth level is Sesshomaru's bedroom and his office. Finally, the seventh level is Master Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi's bedroom."

Kagome was confused but nodded her head. She just has to stay away from level five through seven. Though it's part of her job, she'll be going to level five more often. The elevator gave out a light 'ding' sound and Kagome noticed they're on the fourth level. Curious as a cat, Kagome began to ask, "Why are we at the fourth level? Isn't the maid's bedroom on the third?" Ayumi answer it without hesitation. "Well, Master Inuyasha told me that new maid gets to live in the fourth level for a while till they move back where the maids were. But, when it was my first day, my bedroom was always at the third and so where the other maids. The girl before you moved in here last month and she's always stayed in the third level just like the rest of us." Kagome began to get suspicious. Was Inuyasha planning something? Whatever what it was, she'll be ready.

Walking down the hall, they appear to stop in front of a large white door with a golden handle. "This will be your room. What makes you luckier than the other maid is that right on top of your room is Inuyasha. In addition there is a balcony just for you and of course, the balcony on top or yours is Inuyasha's. You get your own washroom, a queen size bed, a closet, and a bureau. Master Inuyasha told me to tell you that he left you something. Whatever it is, I hope you enjoy it." Kagome nodded and Ayumi began to walk away doing her own business. While she was gone, Kagome decided to take the chance and slowly began to open her door.

She gasps when she fully opened her bedroom door. There were candles everywhere which makes the room dim. The most thing she was surprise was that there were rose pedals everything. It was sprinkled on the floor, and on her bed. She began to walk in her amazed room and began exploring what Inuyasha left off for her. On her bed lays a present. It was neatly wrapped with silver wrapping paper and a red ribbon around it. She picked it up and shook it, seeing that something inside the gift was light. Carefully opening it, she unties the red ribbon and rips the paper. The box was yellow and in the front was neatly written "La Vi en Rose" in pink. She frowned. 'Okay..So he bought me lingerie.' Opening the box, she found a silky black tank top, and a matching silky black panties. What makes the black panties really neat was that in the front has chains on it that goes horizontal. By her studies, the chains were made of real gold. In addition in the middle of the chain has a letter "I" and she knew it means Inuyasha.

She look at the box once again to check she didn't miss anything, and found out she did. Picking up a small card she found in the box and began to read.

_Hope you like my present princess._

_Wear this tonight and be at my doorstep at 10:00 p.m. sharp._

_Don't be late._

_-Inuyasha_

She snorted. He expected her to wear this and be at his doorstep tonight? Though, she did think the wardrobe was pretty fascinating and the style was very unique. Instead of throwing it away or shove it in Inuyasha's mouth, she kept it. She stored it neatly in her closet and decided to unpack her clothing. It took less than forty-five minutes to unpack. Kagome didn't take that much clothes with her as she made her escape a few days ago. Her back began to ache, so she decided to take a nice long hot shower. She opened another white door, though it wasn't as big, that leads to the washroom. She awe in amazement how her washroom was sparkly clean. She squeal with joy when she found out she has her own Jacuzzi.

Slipping out of her clothes she jump in her shower, applying shampoo and conditioner on her head and began to scrub thoroughly. After that, she quickly put soap on her body, and rinse it off with water. Making sure she was clean and her hair smooth out with the conditioner, she shut off her shower head, she makes her way to the Jacuzzi and dipped in. She sigh happily as the jet massage her back. Living here wasn't so bad. She love being here than at her own home. Deciding it was time to get off, she stood up and took her towel and dried herself off. Putting on a white bra and matching panties, she put on a pink sweat pants and a white tank top.

She heard her stomach growl and took notice she's hungry. Walking out of her room, she memorized what Ayumi told her to always bow to any of the Takeuchi or guests and that workers must eat before five because the Takeuchi eats at eight. She walked down the stairs over the elevator since she needs the exercise herself. There, maids greet her and welcome her to the mansion and butler smiled at her and lightly bow. Finding the kitchen wasn't too difficult, Kagome just has problems memorizing which hall leads to which. Not knowing where she was going, she accidentally bumped into something. "Sorry!" she cried and began to bow. Looking up was a man in his late thirty. He looked kind and gentle.

"I see you must be the new maid I've heard about," he said. Kagome blushed and nodded her head. "Yes, I am." He nodded and shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. My wife will be happy to meet you since you do kinda act and look like her." Kagome smiled brightly and shook his hand back. "It's nice to meet you to Mr. Takeuchi. I'm sure I'll be glad to meet your wife." He let go of her hand and show her the way to the kitchen. "You're different. That's why I like about you. I see you're here not just because of my son, is because that this job is important to you." Once again she nodded and she shyly began to answer. "Yes, that's true. I have no desire interest of your sons and I'll take my duty as a maid seriously." He nodded and ushered her to sit down on the breakfast table next to him. "I'm sure you will. Many of my maids are attracted to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. You, on the other hand, know your responsibility. I'm sure my wife, Izayoi, will love to you as much as her having her own daughter."

She blushed and looked down. "Oh that's very kind of you. You have a very beautiful place. I know I love it here and I haven't gotten used to it." He smiled gently at her. She would make a very good daughter for his wife since she was human and was dying for a little girl. "What would you use the money on?" he asked with concern. She looked up and began to think. "I'm going to use it to get in a good university. But I'm sure my scholarship would pay it all. But the money would be a big help for other necessary things to be done." He look at her in amazement. "I see you're very bright. Your family must raise you very well."

Kagome eye's began to show sorrow and that what makes Inutaisho soften. "My father past away. My mother died while giving birth to me. My half sister and her mother hate me so I moved here. I don't really have a family, so I didn't experience what's it like to be with parents who loves you." He touched her shoulder and she looked up at him with her glassy eyes. "You could be part of this family. It's really rare to find a girl I've just met to be in this family. But you show me your duty, how you're doing at school, and the tragic life you've been held in. I really want you to spend dinner with us tonight. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be home in a few minutes."

She smiled and hugged him. Maybe there was hope for her to start a new life here and they're willing enough to give her this opportunity. But then again, Inuyasha will be home in a minute and she shivers whenever he stared at her with his amazing golden amber eyes. Departing from the hug, Inutaisho quickly stood up, "I have to get back to my office, it's a well pleasure to meet you Kagome." Kagome bow deeply as her reply, and he quickly left the kitchen without a word. She began to slump, and mutter to herself, "This is fucking unbelievable. God, today's has so much energy into it." Kagome rarely swears. She's always been a good girl, but when she's in a bad mood she always kept it inside her body or just mentally say it off in her mind.

Deciding going back to her room will be the best, Kagome walk up to the same elevator she took when Ayumi was showing her around. The elevator makes another 'ding' sound and the door slowly began to open up to the fourth level. She walk among the quiet hall humming a song her father used to sing to her. Sighing to herself, holding back the sorrow that was force to burst open, Kagome stuck her keys and turning it counter clockwise, she seems to frown knowing her door was already unlock. 'Didn't I lock it? Oh well, must've forgot.'

She carelessly flung the door open, and then gave out a short gasp when an arm wrapped her tiny waist making her body near his well build chest. Her knees began to weaken seeing there was somebody in her room. Most likely that person was waiting for her to return. Though not happy seeing him in her room, Kagome wipe the shock in her face and replace it with simple hatred. She pushed him back, but he didn't flinch nor move. So she tried other method, she began to squirm and struggle out of his wrath, but it failed. He stood there with his arms still around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

He began to smirk. His bitch wants to get out of his touch. He wouldn't allow her. So he snuggles his nose in between the crook of her neck and her raven hair and inhales a breath full of her scent he was craving for. He never knew this could be enjoyable has his mind went off somewhere nice. Kagome just couldn't take it anymore. **HE** was taking advantage of her and **she **can't do anything. 'God I'm helpless.' Though she decided give one last good hard push and if it didn't succeed she'll just end up screaming her head of shitless. 'Here goes nothing.' She grabbed his strong muscular hands and succeeded to break it apart and then gave Inuyasha a big shove earning him taking a few steps back away from her.

He frowned by her action but replaced it with a small smirk. "Aggressive aren't we? Don't worry, I don't bite." He just loves playing her. Though he was only focusing her body, he never realized how smart she was or how quick she noticed the way he was acting. "Inuyasha...For the love of god please stop acting like a fucking jerk and leave my room." Kagome pointed the door that leads to the hallway, ordering Inuyasha in a rude way.

His emotion began to change and he looked at her hard with icy glares. This bitch wasn't supposed to give him order. It was **his** job to do that and they follow. Quickly grabbing her arm harshly and pushed her back till her back was leaned against the white creamy wall, he leaned forward till their nose touch. "Listen bitch, I don't follow order around here. **You** do. I do all the commanding here, and you follow." She could feel his hot breath blowing past her cheeks and continuing staring at him with shock on her face.

'Did he just threaten me? Kagome mind turned completely blank and confusion. Repeating the same line he just snarl at her in her head, now it was her time to get angry. "Did you just call me a bitch? Listen here you jerk, I'm here to do my job I would like to experience. I'm not here so you can feel me up and turn me into your fucking whore. I warned you that I'll make sure you won't have kids and I'll keep my words," she growled backed at him, looking deep into his golden eyes.

Silence took over them as they stare deep into each other eyes. No, it's not a passionate way nor a loving way, but a cold, confusion, and challenging look. Kagome felt her heart race, though she knew Inuyasha would do something once the silence has gone too far. Her eyes began to change emotion filling it with fear and that what makes Inuyasha's grin grew wider and the smell began to fill around the room. He bent his head lower till their eyes were mere inches away, "What's wrong princess? Don't tell me there's something interesting about me that scared you?"

She glowered at him but with fear still showing in her chestnut eyes. Something tells her someone would end this madness, someone who can over power Inuyasha without violence involve. And that someone came to her rescue as that person walked in and lightly tap the door.

Sesshomaru finds himself disgusted by Inuyasha's act toward a poor defenseless young woman who was trap.He smelled fear, anger, confusion, and enthusiasm coated around the room. Looking at his brother with no emotion, acting with cool, he interrupted them with a single cough. "I would suggest you, Inuyasha, to back off this young woman who will be joining us for dinner. Father told me to tell you to get your ass to the dining table before our special guest arrives. It would be even wiser to sit not so close to her and I'll keep my eyes on you."

Inuyasha glared at him with despise and hatred. "Look Sesshomaru I have every right to be near her. You probably didn't even know she's one of my maid I just hire. Why don't you leave us the fuck alone and continue to do some of your shitty works and get the fuck out of this room." Sesshomaru kept his cool even though that word hit him with ten daggers pierce through his skin. "If we continue on with this useless conversation, Inuyasha, you will leave me no choice but to punish you if this carry on."

Inuyasha began to punch the wall next to Kagome as she squeezed her eye shut with fear. "Look, Sesshomaru, how about I just rip that left hand of yours just to tell you how to I "love" you for being my big brother?" His words were filled with sarcasm that made Kagome's fear suddenly changed once more, and that got Inuyasha to pay attention. Kagome looked down between where his leg was in position, seeing it was spread open gave her a bright smiled. Inuyasha just continue to stare at Sesshomaru not knowing what he'll get from a girl whom he has been seducing way too long.

Without warning, Kagome kicked his erection as hard as she can go, running near between the door and Sesshomaru. "I can't believe you would do something low to your own brother. This is what you get Inuyasha, and please grow up. Even a five-year-old mature faster than you." She began to bolt out of the room with please and embarrassment as she lead her way to the dining room where Inutaisho and the other family member are waiting.

Inuyasha bend down, falling to his knees as the pain began to grow all over his body. He deserved that, he knew it. Getting kick right in front of your older brother would be embarrassing though he would not show it. Sesshomaru smiled with please, though that never happens except the time when he and Rin began to date and he propose to her earning himself a pleasant night in bed. (**A/N:** My god haha I'm laughing my ass off when I wrote that haha! Sesshomaru must be one happy dude..) "I'll be seeing you for dinner brother, I hope this happen more often because this child play amused me," he said and walked out the room quietly chuckle toward himself. Inuyasha cursed himself for being in this situation. "Fuck that wench! Why the fuck does it have to be so hard to get her? Shit, I wouldn't be able to fuck with one of the maid tonight." He hold his crotch as it was beating in strike pain.

Chandeliers were lightly shone the whole dining room table as each waiter prepares the dining table to perfection. Here, Kagome was gasping in amazement only wearing a white tank top and a pair of sweat pants as she took a seat next to a young woman and a child with bright orange hair and dazzling green eyes. The young girl beside her smiled, "Hi! I'm Rin. In case you're wondering why I'm here, I'm Sesshomaru's fiancé. Mr. Takeuchi told me about you and I decided it would be great for someone to talk to while eating dinner. She took her and Kagome just nodded.

The little boy began to fuss and tug her shirt, Kagome now focused her eyes on him as he smiled real big to her as his eyes twinkle with glee. "My name is Shippou! My mommy and daddy is not here so they put me here where unccy and aunty made me play with that meany Inuyasha," he said with disgust as his eyebrow narrow, "Anyways after we finish eating, can you play with me? I'm so lonely that aunty have to hire for someone to play with me." His voice was filled with sorrow and he began to look down at the floor.

Kagome picked him up and place with on her lap nuzzle her nose in his soft orange hair. "Of course I will Shippou. Why don't you sit on my lap for the rest of dinner so you can protect me of that mean Inuyasha, okay?" Shippou smiled with glee as he hugged her. "Yep! Inuyasha would have to pass me if it was mean to get you." Rin giggled from an instant that Shippou's really fond of Kagome, though no one ever treated him that way. Rin barely has time to play with Shippou since of work and planning of the wedding for herself and Sesshomaru that will be due in a few months.

"Ah! So I see our guest is finally here. Izayoi, darling, I would like to meet Kagome," a warm welcoming voice that belongs to Inutaisho as he appear with a woman who was gorgeous from beyond. Kagome looked at them as if they were royalty, living in a palace and being able to communicate the people who admired them. Izayoi took once glance look at Kagome and soon came rushing over her and quickly hug her. "My my, what a beautiful young girl you are. I've heard many wonderful things about you from my dear husband and you look absolutely perfect for being a daughter of mine."

She blushed like she never blush before. These people seem too caring for her and yet she appreciates it. Inside of her feel all warm and safe in this house like nothing is going to go wrong. But she could be wrong since Inuyasha was living in here too, but she's always precautions and open for anything to strike. The two couple sat down on the far end table as the food began to appear one by one on the chestnut oak table.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the last one arrive. Rin quickly stood up and kissed Sesshomaru before he sat down next to her. Inuyasha on the other hand kept his cool and quietly sat down right across from where Kagome was sitting. Inutaisho stood up holding a cup of red wine as he began to make his speech. "I would like to welcome Kagome which she will be eating with us from now on. She'll be one of the very important maid along with dear old Kaede."

The rest of the people raise their glass as the end of the speech. Soon everyone else seem to be into a deep conversation with one another except for Inuyasha. His eyes never left her as she was busy with Shippou, laughing and feeding him while his face was covered in food. Whenever she looks up to get more their eyes always connect to one another and that really frighten her. Somehow, he wasn't finished her yet. Oh no, he'll find a way or too. Even if it has to be blackmail or threats, Inuyasha will get to touch that wonderful body of hers and he will.

'This isn't over yet bitch........' He began to eat slowly as if he was seducing his food savoring the taste. Though he was only fascinating on her body, he never realized in his whole life she'll changed him the way he is. Kagome would've get angry and yelled at him but she didn't want to worry Inutaisho and Izayoi while it was her first dinner here with a group of family.

'One day Inuyasha....You'll know the meaning of love...'

**Amie: Oh my god.....that took forever to finish!**

**Miyako: How?**

**Amie: Because of HOMEWORK!! I have to pay attention to it than fanfiction right now**

**Miyako: Wow...that suck **

**Amie: I KNOWW!! DIEEE TEACHERR!! **

**Miyako: Calm down, calm down. At least you finisehd it**

**Amie: Yeah...alright. Plus I was busy because a guy ask me out..LOLL**

**Hall Of Reviewers**

**CrescentCorpse: **LOL yess! This Inuyasha does fit doesn't he? I simply love him that way. He's so funny when he do something stupid..And yeahh I only watch the anime but I do read the manga too just so I can compare it.

**Demonica Angelica: **LOL awww thanks. It's really nice that you review me!

**Chi-chi: **Awww you're welcome! And thanks for reviewing me again!

**Vengeance4love23: **You do?!?! Never knew someone would love it! And thanks for supporting me too!

**Kimitoshi: **Awww thanks soo much! it's simply came out no where in my head and I just simply have to write it so I won't forget!

**LynneC114: **-grins- YESS I WILL MAKE KIKYOU DIEE! loll hahahs I don't like her too. She has no right to live...though torturing her will be fun won't it?

**Anime-rocks789: **Yes yes yes yes! I am continuing my workk!! Please don't start think I'm not going to update anymore because I am! kekekkee

**Yin&yang: **Yeahh don't worry I will keep it in a medium pace. Don't worry Inuyasha won't force Kagome to go to bed with him. It's too soon too! And okay okay I will kill her someway and somehow. I'll keep my promise

**EPanime: **Yooo! Thanks for reviewing me! I'm sorry I didn't email you because of homework and how my teachers are bitches. I'll email you somewhere tomorrow when my hours of freee!

**ShadowStalker2008: **Awww don't cry!! LOOK I updated! I hope you'll be happy to read it.....my god I was soo busy!!

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller: **YES YES YES! ASAP! YESS IT'S UPDATED! And be happy what you just read it took me forever to finished a chapter....

**LadyKnight19: **Yess thanks for loving my story. I think this plot is kinda cliche but I'm going to make it not so everyone won't need to know what's going to happen!!

**Megan Consoer: **You like this story that much?! And yesss I would make another chapter and here it is!!

**HazelEyed Freak: **LOL hahahahas! Okay okay sheesh! And look I did updated!! And thanks for the wisdom advise

**Guess who: **LOL! I know who it is don't worry.....and I though you would hate it! You better let me read some of your fics since I let you read mine! GRRRRR.........

**ChibiCentral: ** OMG! You think it rules?! You're soo nicee. You're probably the first one to tell me that my fanfic rules. I suck at writing it. Takes me forever to finish it. Anyways my fic is up so have fun reading!

**A/N: Remember to review! No flames those who flames me will suffer like Kikyou..  
**

**-Mew Sango**


	4. Author's note plus EXTRA

WAHH I'm SUCH a bad authoress I shouldn't recieved so many review VV" School was in my wayy SOO MUCH I harely had time to go on my computer and play. ARGGH...BUT winter break is coming very soon so I'll catch up and MAKE UP ALL THOSE MONTHS But right now Imma give you a PREVIEW on the NEXT chapter and THE finish work will be up on WEDNESDAY...yesh..WEDNESDAY...so yeah you go and PLEASE BARE WITH ME i'm tryin to survive first..

It was late at night. The full moon hung up to the sky creating dim light coming through her balcony window. Sleep never tried to claim her. As hard she tried, she couldn't go back to sleep. Was it the bed that cause the trouble? She shook her head. Her new bed was firm, soft and made her body feel at ease with no pain shooting through her muscle. Was it that Inuyasha was right above her? Her mind went blurry as she cease to find the answer. Did he cause her for the lack of sleep? She sigh, and snuggle deeper onto her pillow.

Closing her eyes shut, letting her mind wander, Kagome decided she should get back to sleep. Getting comfortable, she sigh once more and began to drift back to sleep. When it almost took over her, a small creek sound of the door being open consistantely causing her heart to speak and she push up to see who's the intruder.A small sob and whimper echoed her room as a small shadow body came to her way. She loosen up her tense body as her eyes focus the small child coming her way. "Shippou?" she quietly spoke as the little kitsune made his way towards her. "What's wrong?"

Shippou look up at her with his bright green glassy eyes, as he began to tremble a bit. "I-I had a bad dream Kagome. I was alone and no one was there with me. I don't want to be alone living with myself. I'm scared." Kagome scooped him up and place him to her bed as she wrapped her arms around his tiny body. She placed her chin on top of his head and lightly rock him back and forth. "Sshhh....It's alright Shippou. I'll make sure you're never alone, you can keep me company anytime you want."

Shippou snuggle deeper and he stop sobbing, calming down from the scent of Kagome, he drifted back to sleep. Kagome smiled at the young kitsune, feeling comfortable, sleep took over just like that. They both slept happily through out the whole entire night without any interuption.

Morning came by quickly, and Kagome groan as the ray of light from the sun pass through her window and lightly brightened her room. Though opening up her eyes wasn't much of a difficulty, the only problem is getting **out** of bed. Still feeling lack of sleep from last night, she took a quick peek at her clock sitting next to her on top of a night stand. Her eyes began to widen and her blood began to rise. "8:10?! I'm going to be late for school! How come no one woke me up?! Oh that's right, I've just MOVED here!" She began to halt when she realized something was missing. Looking down she figured Shippou already left and was probably gone to pre schoool. "Why didn't Shippou wake me up?!" She sigh in fustration as she leap out of bed and practically make a run to her washroom.

She was glad it took her only 15 minutes to brush her teeth and showered. She didn't really care to blow dry her raven ebony hair, so she quickly brushed up and tied it up in a messy bun leaving a few strand out. Putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a pink tank top, she lazily put her red sweater over it, grab her back backpack and putting on a pair of sneaker, Kagome decided to excerise by running down the stairs for her morning routine. She quickly gave everyone a smile while she began to jog down the stairs though her mind was way off somewhere, she didn't even expected Inuyasha waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, that is, until that very moment, she crashed into him.

Gasping as she felt herself leaning against a hard firm chest, the smell of cologne, and soft grunt that appears to be the only person she recognized. Inuyasha. Her face shock in surprise and with that her heart beat began to race, though she didn't want it to. 'Oh no...Why now?! Why does the Gods above just HAVE to taunt me like this.' Her mind began to start screaming until her head start to explode.

"Get off me bitch!" screamed Inuyasha. He didn't mean it, hell he loved the way she's on top of him and her scent filled up his nose making him a bit dazed. But the reason why he's in a foul mood was that part of her scent has the little runt in it. Jealousy and envy got the best of him as he began to plan a way to torture that kid. He didn't get why he's acting like a bastard in the morning. He grumble from the thought of not getting layed last night and why he was waiting UNPATIENTLY for Kagome to come to his room, so far, she didn't show up and he punched the wall leaving a large hole right beside his door.

Kagome let out a big frown on her face though was replaced by a huge blush across her face. By the looks of their position, their legs were tangle together and her ebony hair and his silver hair seems to be tangled up as well. Without a single moment to waste, she stood up brushing off the wrinkle out of her red sweater, while mumbling an apology.

Missing the contact between her, he stood up as well mumbling a "Keh" as usual. Kagome sighed and casually as she can, she calmly started walking to the door. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and quickly, but lightly grabbed her wrist preventing her to go any further. "Wench, where do you think you're going?" Kagome frozed. Rage starting to pour out of her own body, mixing it with her scent as it began to spice it up. "Excuse me?! Do you think it's kind of obvious where I'm heading? If you can use that thick skull of yours and change the obnoxious attitude of yours, you would probably would have guess that school was the thing I've been thinking about."

(just to let you know...I just started it like 30 minutes ago LOL)


	5. First Day At Work

Chapter 4! Chapter 4! My god since fanfiction is in my life, I have to struggle between homework, school, and that...So much work! I know how it feels to be like in this situation...Anwaysss enough bitching as myself, I gotta get started with this chappy!

**Amie: I wanna burn homework. Grade 9 is too complicated. So much homework from teacher that doesn't remember your name...**

**Miyako: HAHAHA! Homework. I betcha you'll be so stress, you'll grow white hair sooner or later**

**Amie: Shut up! At least I'm not moving around like 10 times in my whole life.**

**Miyako: Well...well...SO! At least I can meet new friends**

**Amie: You go and do that...I just hope you have good friends. Who knows they might be a backstabber**

**Miyako: That's it! I'm leaving**

**Amie: Go ahead...I'm not gonna stop you.**

**Disclaimer: Owning Inuyasha without permission is wrong. If Inuyasha was free to be own than there would be a whole lot of claiming shit going around.**

"Words"-Talking

'Words'-Thinking

**Chapter 4: First Day At Work**

It was late at night. The full moon hung up to the sky creating dim light coming through her balcony window. Sleep never tried to claim her. As hard she tried, she couldn't go back to sleep. Was it the bed that cause the trouble? She shook her head. Her new bed was firm, soft and made her body feel at ease with no pain shooting through her muscle. Was it that Inuyasha was right above her? Her mind went blurry as she cease to find the answer. Did he cause her for the lack of sleep? She sigh, and snuggle deeper onto her pillow.

Closing her eyes shut, letting her mind wander, Kagome decided she should get back to sleep. Getting comfortable, she sigh once more and began to drift back to sleep. When it almost took over her, a small creek sound of the door being open consistantely causing her heart to speak and she push up to see who's the intruder.A small sob and whimper echoed her room as a small shadow body came to her way. She loosen up her tense body as her eyes focus the small child coming her way. "Shippou?" she quietly spoke as the little kitsune made his way towards her. "What's wrong?"

Shippou look up at her with his bright green glassy eyes, as he began to tremble a bit. "I-I had a bad dream Kagome. I was alone and no one was there with me. I don't want to be alone living with myself. I'm scared." Kagome scooped him up and place him to her bed as she wrapped her arms around his tiny body. She placed her chin on top of his head and lightly rock him back and forth. "Sshhh...It's alright Shippou. I'll make sure you're never alone, you can keep me company anytime you want."

Shippou snuggle deeper and he stop sobbing, calming down from the scent of Kagome, he drifted back to sleep. Kagome smiled at the young kitsune, feeling comfortable, sleep took over just like that. They both slept happily through out the whole entire night without any interuption.

Morning came by quickly, and Kagome groan as the ray of light from the sun pass through her window and lightly brightened her room. Though opening up her eyes wasn't much of a difficulty, the only problem is getting **out** of bed. Still feeling lack of sleep from last night, she took a quick peek at her clock sitting next to her on top of a night stand. Her eyes began to widen and her blood began to rise. "8:10! I'm going to be late for school! How come no one woke me up! Oh that's right, I've just MOVED here!" She began to halt when she realized something was missing. Looking down she figured Shippou already left and was probably gone to pre schoool. "Why didn't Shippou wake me up!" She sigh in fustration as she leap out of bed and practically make a run to her washroom.

She was glad it took her only 15 minutes to brush her teeth and showered. She didn't really care to blow dry her raven ebony hair, so she quickly brushed up and tied it up in a messy bun leaving a few strand out. Putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a pink tank top, she lazily put her red sweater over it, grab her back backpack and putting on a pair of sneaker, Kagome decided to excerise by running down the stairs for her morning routine. She quickly gave everyone a smile while she began to jog down the stairs though her mind was way off somewhere, she didn't even expected Inuyasha waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, that is, until that very moment, she crashed into him.

Gasping as she felt herself leaning against a hard firm chest, the smell of cologne, and soft grunt that appears to be the only person she recognized. Inuyasha. Her face shock in surprise and with that her heart beat began to race, though she didn't want it to. 'Oh no...Why now! Why does the Gods above just HAVE to taunt me like this.' Her mind began to start screaming until her head start to explode.

"Get off me bitch!" screamed Inuyasha. He didn't mean it, hell he loved the way she's on top of him and her scent filled up his nose making him a bit dazed. But the reason why he's in a foul mood was that part of her scent has the little runt in it. Jealousy and envy got the best of him as he began to plan a way to torture that kid. He didn't get why he's acting like a bastard in the morning. He grumble from the thought of not getting layed last night and why he was waiting UNPATIENTLY for Kagome to come to his room, so far, she didn't show up and he punched the wall leaving a large hole right beside his door.

Kagome let out a big frown on her face though was replaced by a huge blush across her face. By the looks of their position, their legs were tangle together and her ebony hair and his silver hair seems to be tangled up as well. Without a single moment to waste, she stood up brushing off the wrinkle out of her red sweater, while mumbling an apology.

Missing the contact between her, he stood up as well mumbling a "Keh" as usual. Kagome sighed and casually as she can, she calmly started walking to the door. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and quickly, but lightly grabbed her wrist preventing her to go any further. "Wench, where do you think you're going?" Kagome frozed. Rage starting to pour out of her own body, mixing it with her scent as it began to spice it up. "Excuse me! Do you think it's kind of obvious where I'm heading? If you can use that thick skull of yours and change the obnoxious attitude of yours, you would probably would have guess that school was the thing I've been thinking about."

Inuyasha began to growl with fustration and unpatience. "Wench, of course we're going to school. You're going to school **with **me. I don't expect you to walk out there, swaying your little ass out in the street and seduce men out there, who knows what the fuck they're going to do to you." That sets her up. He just has to say it. She never been so insulted in her life. "You fucking jerk! You would think that I would do something like that! For your information I-nu-ya-sha, I'm the type of girl who believe in true romance, and that it should be sweet and slow. Unlike you, who manipulated each and every single girl's heart, falling for your charm and money. Don't you even remember the promise we set each other? You would not mention about this, and we keep our distance between us understand?" Kagome said with a cold cruel tone.

He knew perfectly what she ment, and he doesn't like the sound of it one bit. Deciding and being precautious, he pretend not to know every single word that came out of her mouth. He practically dragged her all the way to his car and well, it was very diffcult for him since she began protesting, screaming, kicking and trying every possible way to get out of his touch. Kagome didn't know how to act when they were out the front door so, she punched his face.

The blow to the face really does hurt. He never expect her to have a hard good punch. Snarling, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, holding onto her legs, he casually made his way to his silver mercedes benz. "INUYASHA! Put me down! Haven't you listen to any of the words I was saying!" screamed a very very angry Kagome. He didn't listen, rather, he didn't care. He opened the passenger seat, quickly put her in, and kindly put on her seatbelt. With a final warning he gave a low gruff, "Stay, don't you ever fucking leave this car."

Quickly climbing to the driver seat, Inuyasha began to speed of. He loved the way she's here with him, though he doesn't intentionally begin to like her, he would rather think she's one of his toy, but yet a special toy. He took a glance at her and grinned. Kagome crossed her arm and wouldn't dare to look at Inuyasha. She frowned deeply and look at the window as each scenerio went past them.

Being 15 minutes late was probably the most embarrassing moment ever, well, for Kagome. She began to drag him all the way to class because Inuyasha doesn't really care of being late. Running to the D wing, room 315, she grab the doorknob and violently opened it, nearly damage the classroom's wall. Old Mr. Mukashi, who owns a very poor hearing, stopped whatever he was doing, push his large thick glasses near his nose, and looked at a very worned out Kagome and a calm non emotional Inuyasha. "You two, coming so late at this hour. Everytime, when I see two people barging at my door at the same time, its always excuses, excuses, when under than excuses, god who knows what, they knew they had sex before coming to school."

Burst of laughter errupted the classroom, especially Inuyasha who was holding his stomach and trying not to the collapse to the floor laughing even harder. Poor Kagome standing there shock as ever, with a hint of blush spread across her face. "B-But...but..Mr. Mukashi, please hear me out! Me and that jerk other there, DID NOT have sex. I would NEVER do something SO low to make him feel me up."

"Oh? I really did have fun, and I'm sure I would love to go for another round if you want to," Inuyasha said seductively out loud, grabbing her waist and pulling him close and nuzzle his nose on this side of her neck, inhaling the sweet aroma around her to him. Clenching her fist and looking around, slightly shock by the amount of angry and hateful glare aiming at her like it was her fault.

Mr. Mukashi was not please, not one bit. "Kagome, Inuyasha, please cut the crap and return to your seats." Kagome, forcefully pushed Inuyasha off her, ran to her assigned seat like any good girl would do. Inuyasha, on the other hand, grumble about how teacher should die in hell and they should kiss his sorry ass. Kagome sighed, and began to take notes, which was the only thing to get the hanyou off her mind. "Psst...Kagome." A brown curly hair girl, sitting next to her began to tug her white blouse.

"WHAT!" Kagome snapped softly, and can she really scare someone with that tone. Ayumi gulped nervously and slide a piece of paper on her desk. "I was told to send this to you," she said quickly and went back to her note. Kagome looked down, who on earth would do this? Kouga? Hojo? INUYASHA! Looking at Mr.Muakashi, she quickly opened it and began to read.

_Hello Kitten,_

_You do remember that today your shift starts. _

_I just want to remind you that once we get one, the fun begins._

_See you,_

_Inuyasha_

Crumpling the note and shred it up into pieces, her eyes glare at Inuyasha who was obviously flirting and playing with one of his "current" girlfriend's hair. Her heart began to pick up the pace as she began thinking of what's going to happen. Luch period was slowly arriving and it was killing her. Social class was all right for her taste but it didn't help speed up the time. A soft bell awoken her from her deep thoughts and she slowly made her way to the cafeteria. Sighing, Kagome sat down and was greeted by Sango, who was very cheery all of a sudden.

"Kagome! Have you heard what's going on!" ask a very excited, very cheerful Sango as she quickly gave Kagome a hug and sat next to her. Kagome, being the smart one, had no clue whatsoever. "Uhh...Sango? What are you talking about?" Sango began to giggle like there was NO tomorrow and looked her seriously. 'This is GOT to be one of her weirdest mood swing of all.' "You haven't heard! Practically EVERYONE in the school knows! You know, you, him, and **JOB**."

Was she hearing this right, did Sango said that everyone knows about her job as a maid for Inuyasha. Well, at least it couldn't get any worst right? WRONG! Fate got something up on her sleeves. Right on que a very cute guy with sleek ink black hair tied up to a high pontail, well build tan body, and mysterious pale blue eyes ran up to her, grabbed her hands and pull them near him. (A/N: Wow...you know who this dude is right? I just introduce Kouga...whoopee) "Kagome, baby, this isn't true right? Don't tell me you're now working as a maid for that DOG SHIT."

Stress, can be a pain in the ass. Kagome gave him a sour face, "Kouga, I suggest that you cut down the name calling for me. We're not a couple, we didn't even went out either! As much as I know, let's just be friends. Yes, I AM Inuyasha's maid, BUT I have a reason. I'm sorry." You know, Kouga wasn't that bright nor stupid. Well, let's say this wolf of our is very...dense. "Kagome, you are my woman. I will find any kind of ways for that mutt to keep his hand to himself. I promise, I'll find a way to get you out of this." Sango rolled her eyes, this has got to be the most cheesiest, lamest thing that a guy would say. Literally.

Gone like the wind. She always say that when Kouga disappear. She began to sulk, why does this have to happen to her? Oh god, not only she has to survive Inuyasha's professional hand, she has to survive the school too. Can this get any worse? 'Great, I think I'm beginning to jinx myself' Kagome mind began screaming at her as she sulk through her way to her last class.

- 3:15 pm-

She burst out of the school, huffing and stomping on the solid cement, screaming, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TAKEUCHI!" Flocks of crows flew from their trees, flying away from the temper girl. Her mind began to replay every single moment when she enters her last block...Physical Education. First, while they were doing their school run, Yuka tripped her and she fell on a pile of fertilizer. Then, when they went back to the gym and set up the volleyball net, Ayumi "accidentally" dropped the pole and it landed on her foot. Next, while the were getting ready to play, Kagome's mind went blank and all of a sudden, the ball smack right on her face. And lastly, while they were changing, someone threw a bucket of cold water over her heaad while she was changing back to her original clothes.

This was ALL his FAULT. "If I haven't applied for this stupid job, NONE of this would ever happen," she said clenching her teeth, breathing heavily. "KAGOME!" a familiar voice cried, running up to her. Sango sympathized her, when she heard the news from Ayame. Why would anyone do this to her? 'Once I see that fucker, I'll give him the beating of his life' she said and her eyes burns with anger.

"You okay Kag? I think you better get home before you catch a cold." Kagome shook her head, "Its alright Sango, I can handle this. After all once this week is over, no more school for us right? All I have to do is get it over with and nothing will ever happen. EVER." Sango smiled and hugged her soaked up friend. "Thats the Kagome I know!"

"OI! WENCHH!" the oh so familiar voice with amber eyes. "Stop standing there and let's go! You dont want me to deduct your pay check don't you?" Inuyasha said, putting on his Armani Sunglasses (A/N: uhh iunno if Armani does make sunglasses...meh) and tapping his foot unpatiently. 'Keh, stupid girl. My grandma can walk faster than her.'

Kagome sigh in defeat. Man can this guy can really gives her a good headache. She swore quietly and hug Sango for the last time. "I gotta go Sango, that idiot over there might do something stupid and blame everything on me." Sango look down on her with concern smearing across her face. "Alright Kag, but if he does anything stupid or if he hurts you, you better call me so I can come over and kiss his ass." Kagome began to laugh, Sango always put her into a good mood. "Thank Sango, I'll make sure of that. Oh! and if that lech start groping on you..I'll make sure to join with you beating him till he can't walk." Sango smiled, she hugged Kagome for the last time and walked the opposite direction.

"HURRY UP YOU LAZY BITCH, I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY, YOU KNOW!" holler a very unpatient Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes and sigh with fustration. "Alright STUPID! I'm coming, jeez!" Jogging with no effort, she ignore the heated glare from the hanyou and proceed getting inside the car, buckled up, and wait for that stupid puppy to get the car moving. (A/N: I don't want to be mean...hahahas! not yet...)

The ride back home was peaceful. Why? Well, Inuyasha was busy driving and Kagome was too busy looking out the window admiring the beautifuly scenery. The radio was on to block the conversation happening...well let's just say, they're not in a mood to talk. Inuyasha began thinking of ANYTHING to start a conversation. His mind was blank. 'The fuck, when did it became hard for me to start up a stupid conversation.' Well, if he can't think of anything, he'll just start with "How was your day." 'Great..now I'm talking to myself. Nice life you got there Yash.' "How--"

Kagome made a growl...or so she was trying to, and cut him off. "Just shut up and drive." Inuyasha looked her and glared. 'What crawled up her ass and died there' The black gate of the Takeuchi manson opened slowly, allowing Inuyasha to drive in and parked in the garage with the rest of his valuable cars. Kagome basically ignored him and began walking towards the mansion. Inuyasha growled and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Your uniform is upstairs, don't be late," he said huskily blowing air air into her ears making her shudder with a hint of excitement.

He let go of her and proceed walking to his room. Kagome looked at him and raised up one of her eyebrow. "What crawled up his butt and died there.," she said to herself. Once she got to her room, a simple cute black dress and a white shirt along with knee-high socks and black school-girl shoes. "What am I, 10 years old?" She huff lightly and stole a glance at the clock hanging upon her ceiling. "Better get changing, I'd be in a total mess and he'll humiliate me if I'm late for "work". She quickly changed into her outfit and then glance at herself with a mirror. Her face fell from shock from how short the skirt is, that it reveal her long smooth legs. Plus, the dress uniform was pretty tight on her, that it looks like her breast might pop out any minute. Though it looks really cute...in her mind, it was 100 skank.

She sigh in defeat, "I better get used to this goddamn uniform, who the DESIGN this anyway?" She combed her hair using her fingers and smooth out the wrinkles and quickly walked up to Inuyasha's room. "God, wherever you are, save my soul!" (A/N: DUN DUN..yey! now the FUN begins XD)

-5:00 pm-

Kagome knocked quietly on the huge double sided oak door. She took a deep breath, keeping her emotion under control and her mind told her to not to skrew up, the golden handle was turned and the door open. She nodded at the pretty blonde girl who wore the same uniform as her and she nodded her back...somewhat. She found Inuyasha sitting on a leather couch as he was surrounded by at least 5 other maid. One of them was massaging his foot, the other fanning him. At least 2 of the maid feed him with exotic fruits and the last one was sitting on his lap, practically seducing him.

He looked up to see a fidget Kagome, and to see that she was pulling her skirt down and that she was too scared to show her panties. He smirked. Perfect. He then ordered the maids to stop whatever they were doing, and the girl sitting on his lap obediantly stand up but gave him a pout. They all line up like they were in cadet and stood perfectly still with their hands behind their backs. Kagome looked at them strangely, 'Man, they act professional skimpy maids. How the hell does he keep them under control without them running him over.'

"Ladies," Inuyasha said using his sexy voice making them giggle. "I would like you to meet your new friend. Kagome Higurashi. Please respect her with kindess and she'll do the same with you. And if you follow this, I'll give you all a nice little treat." Kagome looked around her, seeing their eyes glimmer and grinning like a fool. She snort silently and rolled her eyes. 'No wonder.'

He chuckled and licked his lips. Oh god can he make them aroused. He kissed them one by one (A/N: uhh i think there's like...6 maid plus kagome..which makes it 7) though it wasn't deep and long, it was mainly a peck to the lips. Kagome onced again rolled her eyes. 'How stupid can these maid be. One kiss and they do whatever they can to please them. Fools' When he kissed to the girl next to her, she felt like gagging. 'Greeaaattt...'

When he was standing right in front of her, he gave her his infamous smirk. She held her breath. He grabbed her waist and pull her towards his hard lean body. Kagome panicked and looked around her. To her right, 6 maids glare down at her. Now THAT scared her. Never knew one glare can bury you until you reach to hell. To her left was piled of red silk pillows on a wooden chair that was sitting right next to the door. Her mind began screaming at her _PICK IT UP, PICK IT UP! _ She shook her and and grab it and put it right in front of her face.

Inuyasha didn't know what hit him. Instead of warm lips of the girl, his face went smack on the pillow. "What the fuck?" he said outloud. He then heard her voice with deep hatred. "Go kiss yourself Takeuchi" Kagome then used the pillow and wack him across the head. Inuyasha stumbled backward and fell on the ground. He growled, showing his canine tooth. The other maids made a gasp and quickly rush to his aid. Kagome just stood there, anger on her beautiful face.

As his maid helped him up, he walked right up to her, anger in his eye. 'This bitch has gone TOO far' This time, I'll force her to submit to me. He was now nose to nose with her, both of their expression was anger. Well two can play that game right? His eyes flicker from amber to red. His cheeks began to have blue strip marks appearing. Kagome noticed and gulp. First anger, now it was covered by fear. 'Oh crap, I'm dead. SOOOOO dead.'

Inuyasha smelled it her fear and grin to himself. 'Finally...' His hands began to caress her soft skin, his razor nails lightly touched it making her shudder. "Now, be a good girl, and get me my meal. I want to eat dinner here." He let go and sat to the same chair he was before when she entered. He looked at the other maids and nodded his head. They understood him, once again glared at Kagome and went back to work.

'THAT JERK!' her mind screamed. 'When my shift is over, I'll shred him up to pieces.' She pouted slightly and quietly left the room, getting his dinner...

**Amie: Uhh...errr...I don't know if this long or short...but my fingers is practically quitting on me right now..Though to my reviewers...SORRY SORRY SORRY! this must be a torture eh?...-sigh- i know how it feels too..but...somehow I'm bored and I need a life so fanfic-ing is the ONLY way to solve my problem**

**Ahh good to be back hehehehe. Anyways this is the REAL chapter 4...chapter 5 is somewhere..more yummy-licious...and uhh i'll make sure there's more loving and less hating hahahas!**

**OHH YEAHH uhh..its not edited...cuz i'm in a rush...and im super lazy.. hahahas PEECE**

**well...sayonara...UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-Mew Sango**


End file.
